fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Mizuki Wataya
Mizuki Wataya (綿谷みずき''Wataya Mizuki?) is a new Cure of Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT, the 2nd season of Happiness Charge Precure!. Mizuki is the daughter Shou Wataya, who is the leader of Rose Maiden and the main enemy of This season. She became a Precure to save her mother who disappeared before the episode began. Her form changes are '''Goth Idol' (ゴスアイドル''Gosu Aidoru?) and '''Angel Charm' (エンジェルチャーム''Enjeru Chamu?). She is represented by The Moon, The Star, The Angel, The Devil and love. Appearance She appears to be elegant, calm, polite and rarely spoken. She has black hair in long twin tails. Her right eye is red tinted while her left eye appears as a gold, inorganic clock face. When as '''Cure Gothic' her hair having a pale-greenish tint which gives it a darker appearance. When as Goth Idol her hairstyle is still same but use a purple colored mini hat. Her dress change into A half-corset like top that is blue and purple themed with many black belts, some of which have studs. The shirt has a white cravat and is worn with a black choker that has a blue gem in the middle. On top of this is a dark purple mini jacket piece with white detailing and buttons. Mid-arm is a black belt segment and on the end of both sleeves is black lining to seperate the purple and blue parts. Attached to them are white ruffles. And the shoes Purple colored heels with X-shaped parts over the toe and parts around the ankle that have tiny gems in the center. Comes with white stockings, the right having purple diamonds and the other having purple lines. When as Angel Charm In this form, she wears a pink tutu and has pink ribbons and white cloths attached around her arms and legs. She also wears ballet shoes, angel-wing shaped hair clips attached to her hair and a pair of angel wings. She has the appearance of a ballerina. Personality She appears to be elegant, calm, polite and rarely spoken sometimes she also can be scary and sadistic. Mizuki also powerful. Cure Gothic "The Mysterious Light Of Darkness,Cure Gothic!" 暗闇の神秘的な光,キュアゴシック! Kurayami no shinpi tekina hikari!, Kyua Goshikku! is the alter ago of Mizuki. She is represented by hearts , star, moon, angel and devil ,and respectively has the power of love and hope. She could transform along with Cure Lovely Princess Honey and Fortune, or individually by saying the transformation phrase, My Heart, Unlock!. Goth Idol is one of the two Form Changes Cure Gothic can use. Most of Goth Idol's powers have to do with darkness, as having its own attack called Emperror's Dance. Angel Charm is one of the two Form Changes Cure Gothic can use. Most of Angel Charm's powers have to do with lighting and angelic, as having its own attack called Angel Kiss, and L'Amour de L'Ange Attacks |-|Finishers= * is the first finisher that Cure Gothic uses, debuting in Episode 1. Cure Gothic puts her arm in the air, then a clock appears and turns to midnight, bats fly out from the mirrors surrounding it while saying "Clock Circle!". As the mirror traps the enemy, Cure Gothic says "Moon, return to the skies!" and the Saiark purifies. * is the second finisher. Cure Gothic do this attack along with Cure Lovely, Princess, Honey and Fortune. * is the finisher of Goth Idol. * is the first finisher of Angel Charm. * |-|Sub-attacks= * is a usual attack use by Cure Gothic. * allows her to teleport away from attacks. * allows her to stop the time to enemy only. * allows she sends out a hurricane of black roses towards her enemies. * Trivia *Cure Gothic is the second Cure in this season to have a different main weapon than the others, the first is Cure Honey. *She is the first Cure have relative with enemies. *She is the second Cure to have the power to teleport, after Cure Honey. *She is very similar with Dark Cure from Heartcatch Precure. *She is the first Cure have a Gothic theme. *She is the first ally have a different eyes colors. *She is similiar to http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Utau_Hoshina from http://shugochara.wikia.com/wiki/Shugo_Chara_Wiki **Both They a villain in the first **They form change are familiar that ia an angel and an devil. **Both loves to sing *She is alao similiar to Iona Hikawa **They both are the last Pretty Cure to join the team. *She is the second cures in the group to represent love after Aino Megumi. *In episode HCPCN05 that Revealed when young Mizuki didn't ave a different eyes color. Gallery Category:BellRose~ Category:Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! related series Category:Happiness Charge Precure!NEXT Characters Category:Reformed Villains